The opener head retainers are more and more popular tools since generally, people need to receive the opener heads by a simple and easy way so that a plurality of opener heads can be carried easily for use. In one prior art, a periphery of a handle is formed with a plurality of receiving grooves for receiving opener heads. The handle is formed with a receiving hole for receiving a spring and a button. A periphery of a cover is formed with a plurality of hollowed grooves with proper lengths. One end thereof is formed with a via hole. A plurality of stoppers are installed in the inner end surface of the cover. A surface of a button has a plurality of protrusions corresponding to the stoppers. A periphery thereof has a notch corresponding to the receiving grooves. A post is formed on a center of the button. When it is necessary to update the opener head, the button is pressed, the protrusions will leave from the confinement of the cover. The notch of the button is exactly aligned to the receiving groove. Thereby a desired opener head can be selected. However, this way is inconvenient in taking the opener head. This is because the opener head is placed in the inner side of the handle. Although grooves are formed for taking the opener head, but the handle is too small and thus the grooves are narrow. Thereby the operation is inconvenient. Thereby for those having greater finger, it is especially inconvenient, even the opener head cannot be taken out. Thereby the opener heads annularly arranged around the handle cannot be seen clearly by the users. Thus the time for taking the opener head is long.
In another improved way, an opener rod can be installed with a receiving seat to resist against one end of the handle. The seat serves to receive a plurality of specific opener heads. When a required opener head is selected, the opener head is placed in a hexagonal hole of the opening rod. Thus the opener head is used to work. However in this way, it is necessary to open a cover as it is desired to take an opener head. If the cover is lost, it is easy to lose the opener heads. Furthermore, when it is desired to update the opener head, the user must take attention to the cover. The operation is inconvenient. Thereby this way make the operation of receiving the opener heads easy, but it makes the operation of taking the opener heads inconvenient.